Şahnaz Ekmekçi
History In the beginning ... Şahnaz J. Ekmekçi was born in İskenderun, Turkey on the same day, on April 20th and very close to the same time as her younger sister Şenay Jiřina Ekmekçi. They are the daughters of an Ekmekçi man, their father was once being the youngest male, and is the sole family patriarch Radek İbrahim Ekmekçi. From the day that old hag cursed the Ekmekçi all of the future generations of children would have to bow their heads being born into this legacy of shame. With such a reputation, most women shied away from any men born into the family. Word of mouth did dwindle the male progenitors down to a small few. The reckless Veela Enise was not one to shy away from anything. A once orphaned child, and a woman of sub standard upbringing, she preferred that which others looked on negatively. At the crack of dawn the cries of these heavenly angels were echoed throughout their little town. Smiles upon the faces of Radek and Enise as the little bebekler cried and cooed faded. Though a great story of birth for the Ekmekçi, darkness soon raged as it always does. After five years the once happy little family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities at one another. Şahnaz better known as Nazli and Şenay always called Aslan spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the truth was told. The family was forced apart, divided by pride. When Enise heard of the besmirched family Ekmekçi history, and Radek learned that his beloved Enise was not a witch, she was of all things Veela she fled with the youngest of the girls, while he raised the eldest. Şenay went, without choice, with their mother, and Şahnaz was left with her father. The Ekmekçi girls happen to have separate fathers, Enise was having an affair with another man. The man she left Radek for taking one of her daughters with her is none other than an old friend of the family. Efrosyni Sevinç, Enise and Efrosyni agreed to change Şenay's name to separate her, as Asli Şenay Feriha Sevinç she would no longer be cursed. Growing up without one another, the sisters with only their mother or their father for company, each in their own way grew headstrong. Şahnaz and her estranged sister, even from worlds apart as true Ekmekçi do, they learned to take matters into their own hands more, and more often than became necessary. Enise and Radek always ignored any complaints from their daughters, they were far too stubborn to listen to anything but their own opinions. Şahnaz softened considerably as which can be very hard to tell. With a crucial piece of herself missing, and her father never speaking of it in the way she wanted. She still has her days when she is at her very fragilest. When yelled at, she began to internalized her feelings. She and her sister each in their very own unique ways began building up metaphysical, and emotional walls. They are both naturally skilled in, and developing a mastery of the magical acts known as Legilimency and Occlumency. With proper training, and dedication, and the right motivation Şahnaz could become an Occlumens. Background Personality She is different from little sister in only two very distinct ways; the way they choose to dress, and they way they interact with others. She learned quickly how to keep it to herself. She also learned very quickly how to keep other people from knowing what her next move was going to be, sometimes surprising herself with her actions. :She will not give away they fact the she dislikes you outright, not right away. How is that fun for her? She will build up your trust in her, and maybe even be your friend, she might be more like family. By that time she will have learned everyone one of your weaknesses, best be sure she will use them against you in a heartbeat. She is that deadly strike you didn't see coming, you probably perceived her to be weak. She encourages people to do that, she loves it. Personality Traits Unpredictable She was stuck with her father when the family split he is a workaholic who places very little importance on "family time". She learned very, very quickly how to block herself from everyone else. Leaving herself out of the mental equation. She even became highly capable of keeping her own thoughts such a natural instinct up until the moment they become actions, no one but her would know what was coming next. Romantic She adds the element of romance to everything, absolutely everything. It could be considered delusional. If someone says or does something the reason is because they idolize either her, if not her then her ENTIRE family. Even if what they say or do is negative or hurtful. This effort, this display that they put enough time in to think and then say. This is how it is best to express love to an Ekmekçi, they are dramatic and passionate. Appearance At first glance it is hard to tell her from her sister and her sister from her. Because they are identical, and from time to time they find it fun to play with people’s minds and ‘switch’. They are the very same to the nearest iota, physical appearance, height included. The only blatantly obvious way to tell the two apart is their massive difference, and personal preference in dress code. She is "freestyle" and her sister is "extravagant". She is not a natural blonde, but she does enjoy whatever the change of hair color entitles her to. She also can't get enough of the way her hair, whether brown or blonde tresses catch and shimmer in both the sun, and moonlight. At least she thinks it does, she also thinks she has a natural ethereal scent. What ethereal smells like if it were aromatic, does not matter. She is very confident in herself, bordering on egotistical maniacism, and the same goes for her faith, trust, and belief in her father. She also very heavily, dramatically, romanticizes everything, life means more to her that way. :Şahnaz has a mark on the outside of her left wrist, it is a small to medium sized birthmark in the shape of the number one. Her model is Phoebe Tonkin Ekmekçi.jpg| Naz_Ekmekçi3.jpg Ekmekçi1.jpg Abilities Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Veela Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Students Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Seventh Years Category:Turkish Category:Czech Category:April Birthday Category:Half-Breed Category:Right Handed Category:Bisexual Category:Legitimate Child